


Home Sweet Home

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Creampie, Cumshot, Double Penetration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay gets an unexpected surprise when she returns back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Fan Expo was fun and all" Lindsay thought as she drove from the airport and to her apartment she shared with Michael, "but I must return back to my normal life." She and Barbara had attended the convention in Canada, as they were scheduled to be there. Meg went as well, but she just went as a cosplayer. All in all, they had a fun weekend meeting their fans.

Lindsay parked in front of the apartment complex they lived in. She then grabbed all the drawings she had received from her fans for RWBY and made her way up the stairs. She paused in front of the door and smiled as she knew that Michael was waiting for her.

Nothing could have prepared her more when she opened the door to her apartment. Right in the middle of the living room was her husband, who was on his knees rubbing his straining erection through his pants with one hand while the other was squeezing Gavin’s ass, while Gavin, who had his pants and boxers around his ankles, was thrusting his surprisingly large dick repeatedly into Michael’s mouth his fingers interlocked in his brown curls. Listening closely, she could hear Michael choking a little and Gavin moaning and saying how good his mouth was. They both were oblivious, both so wrapped up that they didn’t hear the door open.

She then heard Gavin’s breath pick up, indicating that he was close. Michael opened his eyes and looked over to Lindsay and his eyes widened. He pulled off of Gavin’s dick, a string of saliva connecting his lip to the tip. Before he could say anything, Gavin groaned and he came all over his face, some of the cum dribbling off his chin and onto his shirt. Breathless, Gavin turned his head and too widened his eyes.

Lindsay just stood there in the doorway, feeling surprisingly aroused. Normally, she should be angry. Pissed even that her husband was fucking his best friend. But, somehow she wasn’t. She found it hot as she looked at all the cum on Michael’s face.

Michael got up from his knees. “L-Lindsay” he tried to explain, “it’s not what it looks like, I’m s-” he was going to apologized, but Lindsay raised her hand up, indicating for him to stop talking.

Lindsay walked over to them, first looking at Gavin and then at Michael’s face, both having an ashamed look on their faces. She reached her hand up and gently pulled Michael’s chin down. Looking right into Gavin’s eyes, she licked a drop of Gavin’s cum off of Michael’s face and Gavin gaped at her.

Surprised by the contact, Michael reeled back, but Lindsay held him there and continued to lick off all the cum on his face. Finished, she let go off her husband’s face and swallowed the sperm. Moaning at the taste, she looked back at Gavin and smirked. “Tastes good, Gav. Been eating pineapples lately?” she teased. Gavin just swallowed and nodded.

"Lindsay, you’re not mad?" Michael asked worriedly. She just laughed and shook her head.

"I would" she began and reached her hands down and rubbed the both of their crotches causing them to gasp and groan, "but this is really fucking hot. Seeing you with Gavin’s jizz on your face turned me on so much." She continued her ministration on them until she pulled them both by the hands to the bedroom. "Now, why don’t we just do this somewhere elsewhere, shall we?"

They both stopped in the door way while Lindsay stripped down all the way and laid on her back on the bed. She crooked her finger at them, “well, what are you waiting for? Come and get me” she teased.

Michael and Gavin looked at each other and smiled before they both stripped down as well and advanced towards Lindsay. Michael kissed her hard on the mouth, while Gavin gropped her breasts. Lindsay whimpered and gasped as Gavin tweaked a nipple. Michael’s tongue danced with Lindsay’s, tasting the inside of each other’s mouths. She moaned loudly as the younger lad sucked her erect tip, doing the same to the other.

She broke away from Michael and threw her head back, moaning Gavin’s name. Michael smirked and trailed his hand down to her wet pussy. She bucked towards the hand eagerly. “Michael, please” she begged. Gavin giggled and leaned over her and kissed her neck. “So impatient. You need it don’t you, Linds?” he murmured into her ear, licking the shell. “God, yes” she breathed, bringing Gavin’s head down to kiss him. 

Gavin kissed her back, biting her lip. Michael leaned down and pressed kisses around her pelvis, teasing her more. Lindsay whined into Gavin’s mouth and gripped Michael’s soft curls. “Please, baby, please” she whined.

Granting her wish, Michael pressed his lips to her wet entrance, licking up her wetness. Lindsay moaned and broke away from Gavin. The lad leaned back and watched the show, stroking himself.

Michael tongued her clit, sucking it lightly while his fingers made its way into her. Lindsay breathed hard, her fingers tightening in his hair each time he nipped lightly at her clit. She gasped loudly when his fingers against her G-spot. “Oh, God!” she cried loudly. Michael kept rubbing her sweet spot until she began to shake. Just before she was on the verge of orgasming, Michael pulled off of her and took his fingers out of her. Lindsay just laid there panting

Michael raised his hand up in front of Gavin’s face. The Brit licked his lips and sucked the digits, moaning at the sweet taste. Michael then leaned in and kissed the lad, his tongue twisting with his. Lindsay opened her eyes and watched the two make out beside her. Sensing that she was watching them, they broke apart and looked back at her.

Gazing at them seductively, Lindsay said, “I want you both in me.”

The two of them nodded and they got into position. Michael laid on his back and Lindsay threw her leg over his starddling and immediately sank down onto his cock, both groaning loudly. Gavin opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out the lube. He kneeled behind her, gently pushing her back down so that she drapped over Michael. He popped the cap and squeezed some onto his fingers and circled it around her asshole before pushing one finger in. Seeing as there was no resistance, he pushed another finger in, Lindsay moaning softly. He scissored, stretching her before sensing that she was ready. He then lubed up his dick and slowly pushed into her. “Relax, love” he murmured into her shoulder kissing it tenderly.

She nodded and held her breath as he sank the rest of him into her. Michael thrusted slowly into her to take her mind away from the pain. Gavin pulled out and pushed back in, all three of them moaning at the feeling of each other.

With a nod, the boys began to simultaneously fuck her with Michael pulling out and Gavin pushing in and vice versa. They then picked up their thrusts going faster and harder, their skins slapping loudly against each other. Their moans and pants bouncing off the walls.

"Oh God, yes. Michael, Gavin, ugh. It feels amazing. More, please don’t stop!" she panted out, the feeling of them both almost too much for her. It was so much pleasure.

"Fuck, Lindsay. So good, so goddamn wet. Gonna come pretty soon" Michael swore as he felt his orgasm coming close.

"Bloody hell, Lindsay. Christ, you’re gonna make me cum" Gavin breathed as he thrusted even harder into her and gripping her ass cheeks tightly.

A few more thrusts and Lindsay reached her peak, screaming as she came on Michael’s cock, pulsing around. Not too soon, the boys both swore and came into her, Lindsay moaning as she felt their dicks pulsing as they released their hot come into her filling her up.

The three panted breathlessly before they disconnected and dropped onto the bed. They laid on either side of each other and tried to regain their breaths back. Liindsay felt the cum oozing out of her ass and went to the bathroom to clean it. She came back and laughed as both lads had fallen asleep. She crawled between them and brought them in on both sides, pecking their foreheads lightly and combing her fingers through their hairs.

"Glad to be back" she thought to herself, smiling before she drifted off to sleep with them.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after,

The sound of birds chirping aroused Lindsay from her sleep. She opened her eyes, slowly blinking away the bleariness. She felt two bodies, one hairy and one bare, pressed against her chest and her back and looked up at Michael’s still sleeping form.

"He’s so cute" she thought to herself as she lifted up a hand and traced it over her husband’s face. Michael smiled softly and grabbed her hand, kissing her finger. He opened his eyes and beamed at her before he went in for a kiss on her lips. Lindsay melted into it, until she felt another pair of lips pecking the back of her shoulder. She broke away and looked behind her to find Gavin’s beaming eyes staring back into hers. She reached back and pulled Gavin’s head close and kissed him on the lips as well, while Michael occupied her neck.

The lads broke away from her and leaned across her and kissed each other, playfully nipping at each other’s lips. As Lindsay watched the boys kiss, she then started humping back and forth on their dicks that were poking her from either side of her. Michael and Gavin both moaned into each other’s mouths, Lindsay gasped as she felt them start to get hard. The two finally broke away and started grinding back into her, moaning softly.

Michael picked up Lindsay’s leg and drapped it over his. He scooted forward and quickly slid his cock into her already wet pussy, Lindsay cried out the rough entrance. Gavin did the same, pressing his dick into her still slick ass and went in fast. Lindsay whimpered at the feel of both of them inside of her. “Oh, fuck” they moaned in unison.

The boys fucked her hard on each side, both going in and pulling out at the same, the vulgar sound of skins slapping together, Gavin and Michael’s balls smacking loudly against her, It was delicious and Lindsay loved it.

"Oh, yes, Lindsay. Fuck yeah. So fucking wet. Shit it feels so good" Michael gritted up. He gripped her ass cheeks thrusting wildly into her.

"Mmm, so good, love. Still so tight even after I fucked you here. God, I can feel you as well, Michael" Gavin moaned loudly. He pounded her ass harder, feeling himself coming close to cumming.

Lindsay then screamed loudly as she came clenching around both lads. Michael cursed at the pulsing and thrusted hard until he roughly slammed into her and came inside her. Gavin was there as well, freezing and then came into her clenching hole.

Michael and Gavin held her on both sides as the three panted loudly. Lindsay moaned softly as she felt them pull out of her, releasing a shaky breath as she felt their cum ooze out of her holes.

"Shower?" Gavin asked after regaining their breaths. Lindsay and Michael laughed. "Yeah, shower" Michael breathed.

————————————————-

After showering (and maybe a little of round three), the three sat the table, eating the eggs and toast that Michael had made along with coffee.

"So," Lindsay began as she took a bite out of her toast, "did you two fuck while I was gone?" she questioned curiously.

She laughed as the boys did a spit-take and spluttered. Michael coughed and cleared his throat. “No, well yes. I was lonely. Gavin was there. Both of our ladies were gone so we just said ‘fuck it’” he explained.

Gavin nodded and swallowed. “Yeah, it wasn’t like we were drunk or anything if that’s what you’re thinking” he said nervously, side-eyeing Michael as if looking for help.

"Guys" Lindsay giggled and placed her hands on top of theirs, "it’s fine. Personally, if it were the other way and you two were gone and Meg and I were left alone, I’m pretty sure we’d end up banging as well" she shrugged.

"You sure you’re okay with this?" Gavin asked still unsure. Lindsay grabbed his chin and kissed him to ease his fears. "Yes, I’m okay with it. However, we got to figure out how to get Meg in on this" she said wonderingly.

Michael smirked, “Oh, I know how to convince her” he chuckled wickedly.

Gavin and Lindsay looked at each other and then at Michael and then smirked mischieviously.


End file.
